


Pizza-gate

by enjolkitty



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolkitty/pseuds/enjolkitty
Summary: “Am I your lock screen?” ... “You weren’t supposed to see that.”With everyone's favourite trickster god.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Pizza-gate

**Author's Note:**

> “Am I your lock screen?” ... “You weren’t supposed to see that.”
> 
> So this was random writers prompt on Tumblr n ofc my brain wanted to write a Loki ficlet with it!!
> 
> This was supposed to be under 1000 words but it ran away with me.  


You stretched and shoved your head deeper under the covers, as the annoying pinging of your alarm filled your ears. You cursed to whatever deity was listening about the fact that your life as a member of the avengers required you to be up at the crack of dawn.

After multiple snoozes of your alarm, you shuffled into the kitchen, your hair still a mess from sleeping, wearing one of Thor's massive T-shirts that you'd claimed when it had been mixed up with your washing one day, and some PJ shorts.

Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you eyed the kitchen, spotting a certain Asgardian Prince leaning against one of the counters. “Morning” You mumbled sleepily, not actually looking at him, you knew he’d be smirking at your frumpled appearance so you walked past him and headed over to the fridge pulling out the milk, you could feel his eyes on you. 

“Morning little mortal, you look very chirpy this morning, immaculately presented as always.” He jibed, folding his arms across his chest watching you potter around the kitchen.

You and Loki had what most people would call a love-hate relationship, he flirted shamelessly with you but you both infuriated each other, he wound you up to no end and you bit every time at his snarky remarks. But despite all that you were very comfortable around him and considered him to be one of your closest friends. You liked being able to be sassy and sarcastic to him without it cutting deep. 

You looked at him deadpan “Its 6.30 am and I have a training session scheduled with a former assassin and a super-soldier. This is about as chipper as I’m going to get seeing as I’m going to get my ass kicked.” You grumbled to him whilst pouring yourself a cup of coffee. 

Loki rolled his eyes at your dramatic response, plucking the coffee out of your hands that you’d just poured yourself and bringing it to his lips. You stared at him jaw slack as he took a long sip, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. 

“What the hell Loki! I need that you arse-hole!” you whined at him lunging for your mug back, nearly catching him before he dissolved into thin air and reappeared behind you, leaning gracefully against one of the counters. 

“Oh sorry I thought you were making this for me?” He feigned innocence whilst draining the mug of its entire contents. “Not your best anyway, far too sweet.” He winked at you whilst you fumed, glaring at him.

“You make my life a living hell, you know that?” You grumble storming out to your training session, still feeling half asleep and not wanting to spend any more time with the Asgardian Prince as there was a high chance of your stabbing him with a blunt butter knife this morning.

“Good luck with your ass-kicking my dear, I’ll be waiting dotingly to clean your wounds” He shouted after you. You simply flipped him the bird in response. 

To say the training session kicked your ass was an understatement, Steve pushed you to your absolute limit making you run for miles and Nat sparred with you for what felt like hours. The icing on the cake was that you forgot your phone was in the side of your gym leggings and when Natasha decided to drop kick you particularly hard and you fell on your ass, she killed your phone along with your dignity.

You dragged yourself out of the gym and into your bedroom, and slipped into the wet room in your ensuite, letting the water soothe your aching body, you hoped it would wash away your bad mood along with your pain. 

You dressed in some comfy sweats and leggings and decided you needed food, it was 2pm and you still hadn’t eaten anything, your stomach growled accordingly in protest of the lack of food, something you know Bucky would also tell you off for if he found out.

You wanted pizza but all you had in the house was damn healthy food, you needed to order take out and you needed to do it on the sly, ordinarily, this is when you’d turn to one of the multiple fast food apps on your phone, but as you reached for it and jabbed at the home screen button you remembered its tragic and untimely death. You cursed Natasha and her amazing thighs for ruining your life. 

You figured you’d have to get your usual partner in crime to order it for you, so you sighed and dragged yourself out of your room and into the lounge you knew was Loki’s favourite. It was stocked with bookshelves and was one of the quieter areas in the compound. If he wasn’t sparring with Thor that is where he would be. You spotted his usual nest things scattered across one of the sofas in the corner but there was no sign of the man in question himself. You headed over to the sofa anyway and resigned yourself to waiting for him, he’d probably just popped out for a drink or something, you’d get him to order for you when he was back. 

This seemed like a simple enough plan, until about ten minutes passed, ten long minutes that you attempted to fill by fiddling with the TV remote, and there was still no sign of him. You glanced down to where his book and phone were sat on the arm of the sofa, you glanced behind you one final time to see if there was any sign of him. When there wasn't you picked up his phone, he’d probably be annoyed that you went on it but you’d deal with that later, right now all you wanted was a margarita pizza and some cheesy chips. 

You tapped the home button praying he didn't have a password when something that you hadn't expected to see took the food right off your mind. It was you on his phone set as his wallpaper. You squinted and put your head closer to the screen in disbelief and stared at your image. 

It was a picture of you on your birthday, the whole team had gone out to celebrate and you may have taken hitting 23 pretty hard as you’d consumed nearly as many tequila shots as Thor had and then fallen asleep in the taxi on the way home. That was what the picture was, you asleep in the cab, head on Loki’s lap, party hat still on but slightly askew. You had blue glitter on your cheek and a lipstick smudge on the other. All things considered, it was a pretty cute picture, you took it in for a few seconds until you were shocked out of your thought process by the sound of footsteps and a voice. 

“There you are, I was looking for a stretcher but there was no sign of one so assume you didn’t take that much of a beating-what are you doing?” The voice that was at first light and joking changed halfway through the sentence, sounding panicked and abrupt. 

Your mouth was still open when you made eye contact with Loki, you weren't sure who looked more like a rabbit in the headlights between the two of you. 

“I was just gonna order a pizza-” You start to say before he’s in front of you snatching his phone out of your hand. 

Loki looked pissed but there's something else underneath and you recognise it straight away, embarrassment. Neither of you said anything as you stood looking at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. You decide it's probably going to have to be you to break the silence.

“Am I your lockscreen?” You asked, aware how dumb it sounds because it’s very clear that you got a good look at the picture of yourself. 

Loki clenched his jaw until it clicked. “You weren't supposed to see that.” his tone was clipped as he stared at you.

At first, you don’t know how to respond, your natural reaction would be to run away and pretend it had never happened but then you remembered the little coffee thief this morning, and how he revelled in your annoyance. You finally had the upper hand.

“Why am I your lock screen Loki?” You asked in a tone heavily dripping with mocking. “Is it because you love me? Do you sit and look at me through your phone longingly?” You put your hand to your heart dramatically. “When will my beloved notice me?” you sigh out.

At this point his eyes were narrow and he was straight out glaring at your performance, and you knew you were taking things too far and that you should probably stop, but you couldn't help yourself because it was such a rare sight to see the ever snarky and poised prince looking incredibly uncomfortable and unsettled.

It’s only when he grabs your arm and tugs you towards his chest hard, that you shut your mouth. He’s only inches away from you and he’s staring at your face with an unreadable expression. This is it, you think, he’s finally gonna murder me, and to be honest, you wouldn't blame him if he swung you out of the window, you admittedly were being a bit of an ass. 

But something in the mood changed and suddenly the room was filled with a different type of tension. You noticed his eyes sweep over your face, you were transfixed by his tongue darting out to wet his lips. You couldn't help doing the same as your eyes flitted down to his mouth, the air seemed to grow hot around you and the atmosphere was definitely no longer joking. There’s something else in the air that’s thicker, and the telltale sign of stirring in your lower stomach makes you bite your lip and turn your head up while as he angles his down towards you. 

Your lips were a mere centimetre away from each other and he bumped your nose with his, grazing his lips against yours minutely before moving to your ear. 

“In your dreams, little mortal.” He whispered and suddenly he was walking backwards away from you, his eyes still on your face before he turned around and walked out not sparing you a backwards glance. All the while you stood there shell shocked, breathing heavily and trying to contemplate what the fuck had just happened. 

~~

Two weeks passed since what you started to refer to in your head as pizza-gate, happened and you had barely seen Loki, and to be honest you're weren't sure whos doing that was. Neither of you had reached out to the other, both being stubborn. 

Usually, you’d be the one to crack but this time you wanted an apology. Yeah, you teased him and probably kick-started the whole thing but what he did was just plain mean. Not only was it mean but it also made you see things in a whole different way. Your mind was constantly flashing back to the feel of his lips on yours, the soft ghosting touch that was barely there but also there long enough to drive you insane over these past two weeks. 

You felt lonely without Loki, without his scathing comments and his quick wit around, everything seemed quiet. You trained extra hard and even managed to knock Nat on her ass and give Sam a shiner. Everyone was impressed but they also noticed your lack of caution, ordinarily, you would rely on your powers in battle but you were throwing yourself into your training sessions, being wild and uncaring about what happened to you, all your pent up anger and emotion was coming to a head. 

It isn’t really that much of a problem until it is. 

You were on what was supposed to be a fairly tame mission, some recon on a potential hydra base, but of course, it's never really that simple. You were mid-fight with a hyrda agent, and your mind was everywhere; trying to watch your teammates but also trying to keep an eye on the bad guys. It was all going pretty well until you saw Peter in a vulnerable position. One of the hydra agents had him pinned down while the other is pointing some kind of blaster at him. You don't think before you’re diving on the asshole, sending a flying kick to his temple, knocking him out whilst Peter scrambled to his feet and webbed up the other guy.

You turned to smirk at Peter and high five him, but your victory was short-lived as you heard the familiar sound of a gunshot and felt the pain radiating through your right shoulder. It’s a pain that spreads and feels like fire burning through your veins. The last thing you saw was Bucky break the guy’s neck and then it all went black. 

You could hear bits and pieces, and you could feel your body being carried to the quinjet, someone ripping your tac suit open, a calm voice being interrupted by a murderous sounding one, demanding to know what happened. 

When you really came around you were in a sterile white room which you could only imagine was the med bay, your shoulder hurt and your throat felt like sandpaper. You raised yourself slightly and scanned the room, your head whipping around when you saw someone moving in your peripheral vision, it’s not who you expected to see at all. 

It’s Loki, and he looked pissed, downright murderous in-fact. He was sitting in the chair next to your bed with his hands folded under his chin and his elbows on his knees, he looked like he hadn’t slept. The look he gave you made you want to go back to being unconscious so you lift the comforter slightly over your face and hide, trying to lighten the mood, bringing it back down when you see no change on his face. 

You sighed and tried to stretch your aching limbs, moaning in pain when you moved your injured shoulder and you see Loki flinch in response.

“Be careful, you silly mortal.” He scolded and reached out to prop your pillow under your head so you could sit up. 

“Oh he speaks does he?” You said glaring at him. “I was starting to think you’d left planet earth, but no, you were obviously just avoiding me.” You pouted and turned your head, looking anywhere but his face. 

He leaned forward and ran a hand down his face. “The bullet in your shoulder was poisoned, you could have been killed yet you want to talk about that right now?” his face filled with disbelief. 

You took a second to think about what he said and looked him in the eyes. “Yes because you’re right, I could have died and the last thing you would have said to me was, _ In your dreams mortal. _" You spat out, willing yourself not to cry. 

At least now Loki had the decency to look a little sheepish but when he opened his mouth to talk but you don’t let him. 

“What the fuck does that even mean, who does that?! All I wanted to do was order a freaking pizza!” Admittedly you were feeling a little hopped up on the meds you’d been given, but two weeks of confusion paired with being shot must have got to you a little. 

“What do you want me to say Y/N?” Loki stood up now and began to pace. “That I’m sorry? That you caught me off guard when you said what you did about me being in love with you? That everything you were mocking me with is true? That I was terrified and furious with you that I found out you put yourself in danger as you did?” He turned to you with his fists clenched and you could see how hard this was for him, it was written all over his face. 

That's what maed you bite the bullet. No more dancing around each other and teasing. Your heart hurt and you feel it aching after seeing the vulnerability on his face. That along with a year of stolen glances, and flirty remarks. After years of him paying his dues to the world and changing for the better, you got to see his guard finally fall down.

You were shaking now as you slammed your fist from your good arm on the bed and half-shouted “Loki I love you for fuck sake, and I need you so please don't leave me again.” Now you let yourself cry, big fat tears spilled down your cheeks and you were sure you looked a wreck. 

But then he’s there, by your side, kneeling on the ground next to your bed, one hand around the back of your head, his thumb held your jaw, stroking and comforting. The other hand was wiping the tears off your face. You were only inches apart again but this time it’s all you need and you can tell he feels the same because in no time his lips were on yours, needy and desperate as you kissed him back, giving him full access to you. 

The kiss was full of unspoken words; apologies and I love yous, things you should have said but have been too stubborn to say, and when you pulled back and look at Loki's face, still furrowed with concern for you, you wonder why it took you so damn long to finally tell him how you felt. 

You looked at each other, your hand on his neck and his still on your jaw stroking gently, there were too many things to say so you just say the first thing that comes to mind. “You owe me a coffee and a pizza.” 

He rolled his eyes and pulled away, sitting back in his original seat next to the bed, but he intertwined his hand with yours. “You midgardians are such a strange species.. gets shot and is still thinking with her stomach.” But was smiling underneath his usual sarcastic expression and it’s you decided it's your new favourite thing in the world. 

“Oh yeah.” You deadpan “That's why I walked in front of a bullet, just on the off chance you might talk to me and buy me a pizza.” You said rolling your eyes and he mirrored your expression.

“I do have one more question though,” You ask and he cocked his head to one side in a go-ahead gesture. 

“Why that picture?” you query and a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Ah I believe I found it, what you midgardians call, cute.” He replied and leaned forward on his elbows again. “It was also the time it first became apparent that you wanted me.” He raised his eyebrows in a comical way and you felt your face turning beet red.

“Wanted you? What are you talking about Loki?” You said taking your hand out of his and raising it to hide your face in embarrassment. 

“I believe your exact words were, Do you sleep on your stomach? No? Can I. oh and this one was a personal favourite, Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” He smirked and looked completely satisfied with your horrified reaction. 

“Oh my god, how do I not remember that?!” You squealed. “Most of all how did you not torture me with that information?!” 

“You don't remember that because Thor had been slipping you Asgardian shots when Natasha and Steve weren’t looking, and as to why I didn’t torture you? I was saving it for the perfect ammunition next time you really angered me.” He smiled his trademark Villain smile and you couldn’t help yourself pulling him towards you and kissing that annoying smirk off his face. 

“Well you have no leverage on me now, I guess the cats out of the bag, and now I’m not afraid to admire that sweet ass.”


End file.
